Teacher's Pet
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: Sora Hikaru: missing. Roxas Hikaru: searching for his brother. Riku Utada: a man who may know much more about the disappearance than he says. Warning: Sadism, Rape, Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**D's note: Oh gosh. This took too long to redo. But here it is- and I certainly hope it is of higher quality. I need to repay every one of you that waited. And thank you. -bow-**

**Warnings: ****Yaoi****, torture, rape, kidnapping, cursing, sadism. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is belonged to their respected owners- I'm not respected nor an owner.**

**

* * *

**

Mr. Riku Utada sat on the edge of his large oak desk in front of the room, hands clasped on his lap. He had been hoping the gaggle of teenagers would take more interest in the afternoon announcements. There was chatter and usual end-of-day excitement buzzing about the room as the voice on the speakers droned on.

He took a deep breath as the voice wished them all a good afternoon.

"And finally, the last announcement. It has been about one month since Sora Hikaru was reported missing."

The room stilled within moments, thirty two sets of eyes focusing on the English teacher. He went on, swallowing a little nervously at the sudden attention. The class had only ever been this quiet when he was discussing the school-board's idea of same-sex classrooms.

"I know we've all been worried, he was a beloved classmate and friend to us all. I know we've all been looking for suspicious behavior, and I want you all know how much that means to Sora's family." Mr. Utada stood from the desk, folding his arms across his chest and beginning to walk down one of the isles.

"There have been rumors that Sora is dead."

The creaks of old seats occurred with an unanimous shifting and stiffening of the class. The emotional aura in the room had grown stuffy and warm- much too hot for school. "But no, that's not true. I have a feeling Sora is _not_ dead yet- just lost. We _will_ find him." He smiled slightly, casting his gaze upon the class.

"You may pack up. Guys on the football team? Let's play a good game tonight, okay?"

"For Sora!" Kairi burst out with a fist-pumping motion. Mr. Utada stared at her; everyone stared at her. Sheepishly, Kairi slouched in her seat, her cheeks glowing a healthy salmon.

And there was a small clapping from the back of the room. One person- Wakka, as Kairi could recall. The student beside him, smirking, followed suit. Another and another. It spread around the room until everyone was clapping, even Mr. Utada.

The bell rang, and the entire room sighed with the relief of school finally releasing for the weekend. Slowly, the students crowded around the door, and trickled out in groups. Conversation was buzzing, about Sora and the break, but for the most part, the big game that night. Bits of conversation dripped from the hall into Mr. Utada's room- all high school blather.

"Why's Mr. Utada all cheery? It's kinda weird."

"They say that he was the first to notice Sora missing, and he felt guilty about being the last person to-"

"Yeah, I heard about that too. Hey, you going to the game tonight? I heard that Tidus was going, figure you'd want to go so you two could-"

Eventually, the conversation died down, leaving Mr. Utada to his thoughts. He straightened up the papers on his desk for the weekend, and cleaned the board of it's contents.

There soon came about loud heavy foot steps, of someone running. The teacher walked to the doorway, stepping just a foot outside of it only to see a blond figure rush through it and collide.

"Oof!" Riku was pushed a few steps back, while the was knocked to the ground. Mr. Utada stepped forward and extended a hand towards the junior student.

"Hello Roxas." Mr. Utada said wearily. The boy grabbed the hand and pulled himself to his feet. He took a deep breath and stared at the teacher.

"Hi Mr. Utada. I know you've had a lot of people bug you but, uh, I want to know exactly what you know, about my brother, and what happened that last day, again. Please, I need to know." Mr. Utada sighed, giving the boy a nod, a depressed look played on his face.

"Of course Roxas. Please, have a seat." The seven teen year old grinned, and, while taking out a white book from his black and red messenger bag, sat down in the seat closest to the desk. He eagerly watched the teacher sit and adjust himself at his desk.

"I've told you before, Sora is one of the top in my class, very bright, like you. But he's such a-" Mr. Utada laughed at a memory, "he's such a goofy kid, even if he _is _seventeen." His face straightened, all laughter gone. He looked at the young man in front of him, writing everything furiously down in the book. Such shocking features that were so identical to his brother- the cerulean eyes and use of hair product to produce spikes, although Roxas' were calmer.

He continued,

"Anyway, he really messed up earlier that week. On Monday, he finished his test first, as usual. But he must have stayed up late or something. He fell asleep. It would be okay if this was the first time, but this was the fifth...that month. So I was forced to give him a week of detention."

Roxas nodded, still writing. There was silence. The blond looked up, noticing the gap in conversation. He stared at Mr. Utada through his black, thick rimmed reading glasses. Mr. Utada's aqua marine eyes were swimming out of focus.

_"Please..."_

_"You were bad __Sora__, so I need to punish you. Now then-_ .

"Continue?" The teacher shook his head, shaking away a memory. He smiled nervously for a moment, muttering an apology for 'dozing off,' before going on.

"Of course. So, on that day, there was a small crisis at my home, I-" Roxas stopped him, raising an index finger.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but please tell me. What happened there?" Mr. Utada seemed confused at this new question. Of all the times that he had been bothered about Sora's disapearance, no one had bothered to ask.

"Excuse me?" Roxas glanced at the white book, then looked back up sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I need to know everything that went on that has a connection to Sora's disappearance. You understand, don't you? I want to be really thorough." Mr. Utada smiled, playing it off.

"Of course, not a problem. There was a small kitchen fire. My next door neighbor called me up- the stove had been left on, and it caused a little fire. Not enough to call in the fire department. But of course, she sure made it sound much much worse, that Larxene. She terrorizes like no other." Roxas wrote this all down before nodding again.

"Please, go on." Mr. Utada shifted in his seat. This entire conversation was making him uncomfortable. He tried to casually grin and bear it, but there was something off. And Roxas noticed this,

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Utada?" The teacher sighed,

"It's...exasperating, Roxas. I try to give my students hope...and I don't know why anymore. I guess I just feel...guilty about his disappearance. I told him I would hold detention as soon as I got back from checking up. I offered to give him a ride home. Said we could just forget about it for today, but he insisted that he would stay. He said that we should just finish it today and spare some other day.

"So I left. I came back...ten, maybe even five minutes later- I really don't live far away- and he wasn't there. I figured he had gotten bored, and left. It wouldn't be unusual. However, I noticed he had forgotten his possessions here. His books, his backpack, I think his cellphone was even there. And...well...the rest is history." Roxas finished writing, then looked up.

"Thank you Mr. Utada. That will be all for today." Mr. Utada smiled wearily.

"Roxas, you've interviewed me before. Why do so again?" Roxas looked at the floor, staring far past it.

"I didn't take very good notes last time." He sneezed, and continued, putting his reading glasses away as he spoke.

"I'm going to find him. I'm going to collect everything that happened that day, ask everyone I can, gather all the facts. I'm going to find him- and soon. You've helped a lot Mr. Utada, thanks. All I have to do is go over a few things from my notes..."

Mr. Utada nodded, glancing at the clock, and motioning to Roxas. The student took note of the time, and nodded. He collected his things in a messy pile, and waved.

"See ya Mr. Utada! Have a good weekend."

"The same for you- and you'll figure it out Roxas." He smirked to himself, "Who knows?"

* * *

He set his coat down on the couch, then looked around.

"I'm home."

He said it very loudly. Loud enough for anyone who was two feet away from the house, or in the lower sections of the house, to hear. Mr. Utada grinned, whistling a cheery tune and walking to the end of the living room, turning left to a narrow hallway, and taking the door on the left.

He with drew a small copper key from his jeans pocket. He unlocked the padlock, and padded down the stairs into the pitch black basement. Mr. Utada didn't need lights to walk this all too familiar path. He then came across a section of the wall that stuck out specifically. Withdrawing a key, this secret door was unlocked, and opened to a new room. _The_ room.

He flicked on a light switch, and the room was lit with several lights from the ceiling.

A soft, dirt covered floor, dark wooden planks supporting the walls over top of three layers of cement. Horrendous instruments lined the walls in neat order. All unique and beautiful in their own way, he liked to think. The way the knives shined and the whips gleamed happily.

No windows, and no other doors besides the one Riku had just walked through. There was a small table on the right side of the rectangle room, on top of which was a large cage of large feral rats, whose teeth and claws were deadly sharp. He walked to the cage and said with a child-like slur,

"He-wo, wittle darwings. Did our little doll keep you company?" He stroked the air around the cage, hissing as the rats snapped for his fingers, "Yess, I know you missed me." There were sounds of rustling, and a stifled moan. Mr. Utada turned, his entire personality morphing into something else the moment the young man came into sight."

"My, my. I _have _missed you the most, my dear."

A king sized bed with black and dark purple pillows and blankets lay lavishly before him. On top of which was the young man- seventeen. His arms were chained, criss-crossed, behind his head to the headboard, ankles strapped the bottom of the bed. A black ball gag laced its way around the back of his head, tied tauntly, coupled with a black blindfold that securely wrapped around the blue eyes.

"Sora, Sora, Sora," He made his way across the room, approaching the bed and allowing two of his fingers to wander from the bedspread to Sora's shoes, up his pant leg, up his normally white shirt that was now stained in a dark maroon. Up to the nape of the small burnet's neck, where he rubbed and petted, like a dog. "Your big brother thinks he can find you. He said he'll collect all the evidence and find you soon." Riku laughed cruelly,

"It's sort of cute. The way he talks about you- he acts as if you want to go home. Maybe... Perhaps I should take him too. It would be such a gorgeous sight. You and Roxas, here with me." He looked over his former student.

Sora was still in his school uniform, black neck tie and all. Just as he had when he had been taken.

Riku had made sure to dress him after each session, like a doll. A few added additions included a dog collar, which was black with silver spikes. He wore it, or was forced to wear it, tightly around his neck. Just enough to allow breathing possible. Riku sighed with the dose of adrenaline that began to build, as it always did when he began.

Moving his hand from the shaking boy, Riku examined the walls, idily going through the assorted instruments,

" should we do tonight? I'm thinking some pretty pink cuts all over, and then a good salt rub. And to finish it off..." He winked at the boy, oblivious to the blindfold. "we'll just do the usual for that. Then I'll feed you. How's that sound?"

When Sora replied weakly under the gag, Riku was pleasantly surprised.

"Well, aren't we feeling responsive today? That's wonderful pet. I'm in a good mood, so you can speak. But remember, you scream, two things happen. One, no one will hear you. Two," In a moment, he was at Sora's ear, growling

"I'll just have to mutilate those pretty little lips of yours. Burn them off? Sew them shut? Black thread would look splendid on you. Whatever I choose, you'll never be able to speak again. So, no screaming? Hm?" The junior nodded eagerly. Riku nipped the shell of the burnet's ear,

"Or at least save the screaming for later tonight." Sora stiffened at the thought, goose bumps running up and down his body. Riku saw these and snorted, enjoying them. He unhooked the gag, however not entirely. Just so Sora could speak, but if needed, he would be able to place it back in a heartbeat. Sora pulled his lips together for the first time since the night before. He swallowed properly and licked his lips, managing a small voice,

"L-leave Roxas alone, stay away from him. Please. I'll do a-anything. Please, just leave him." Riku smiled in a strange way, stroking Sora's chestnut hair.

"Please huh? Hm..." He strayed away from Sora, looking at the wall again, and plucking a particularly sharp, curved blade that he had used before. Riku tested it on his finger, pleased by the small red dot bubbling up. He grabbed a large bag of sidewalk salt that had been brought for this very purpose, and stayed put a moment, watching Sora. The young man's head turned right, then left, as if he was looking for his teacher.

"Mr. Uta-" Riku frowned, upper left corner of his lips twitching slightly. He emitted a low sound of disapproval, and placed the gag back in place, earning a panicked muffled whine.

"It's Riku to you." He said coldly. Riku held the knife up to the light, examining the dim light play off of it.

"This is going to hurt." He noted dully. Sora looked up instinctively, questioning features on his face, and Riku raised the boy's shirt to reveal the outline of developing abs. Painfully slow, he placed the knife at the middle, where Sora's ribcage ended, and dragged it down across the skin...

* * *

Roxas had just began to fall asleep, eyes closing with his reading glasses still on, a thick novel resting on his clothed stomach.

Then, the pain erupted, and his cerulean blue eyes snapped open. Throwing the book, which now had blood smeared on the pages, against the wall, he stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom. There was blood seeping through his night shirt. At the crimson staining through, he inhaled sharply and tore it off, eyes growing wide at the large gash running down his abdomen, another was beginning to form just an inch away. He cried-

"Dad! Dad! It's happening again- it's Sora!" There was shuffling and within a minute or two, his father burst through the door, his mother behind him. He stared at his son's torso, where slashes were forming right before his eyes.

"Get the first aid kit and call Aeris. Now!" His mother raced out of the bathroom, her slippered feet could be heard racing down the stairs. Roxas cried out again, screwing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as the cuts began to grow longer, moving on to places such as his arms, his back, his legs. Cloud brought his son to the floor, not being able to do much more than watch, keep the hair out of the boy's eyes, and use a few of the washcloths to soak up the blood. Tifa was already on the phone when she returned, handing the first aid box to Cloud.

"Aeris! Get Zack up and drive down here immediately...Yes yes, I know it's late...Roxas! It's Roxas! He's...yes!...Thank you Aeris!" She crouched and placed the phone on to the bathroom counter.

"She's on her way." Cloud's face went to stone, his facial muscles tensing. Roxas was panting heavily, but the cuts had stopped appearing.

"I think...I think he's okay now. Nothing else is happe-" He had spoken too soon. There was a burning sensation throughout his body as the gashes seemed to sizzle. Roxas screamed, and Cloud looked frantic,

"Roxas! What's happening?" Roxas shook and ground his teeth, toes curling as the pain burned like coals.

"Salt. In the cuts."


	2. Chapter 2

**D's note: Ta-da! Chapter 2! Here you go guys. Once again, I'm so sorry. -head desk-**

**Warnings/Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters associated with it. There is sadism, gore, mentions/complete yaoi in this story. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**

* * *

**

Roxas opened his eyes and gasped violently, awaking from a blank state of mind to remember the cuts appearing all over his body . After a brief second of dreaded anticipation, he realized that the gashing had stopped and relaxed. However, his body continued to smolder painfully, even though he had probably passed out a few hours ago.

"Hiya Roxas!" The cheerful cry sent surprised Roxas, making him jolt and rub against the gashes on his back. He hissed, and glared at the brown-eyed figure in front of him.

"Jesus Christ Mom! Don't do that!" She smiled, not realizing the jolt she had caused within her son. She called down the stairs,

"Aeris, he's awake now! " Roxas flinched at the loud shouts. His head was throbbing, and the room spun a little with it's bright light. It was then he realized he was still in the bathroom. A bunched up towel served as a pillow while the rest of his body rested on the cool pale blue tiles . A long, pink and white coat was draped over-top of him from his waist down; of course it was Aeris's coat, no doubt.

The sound of foot steps were heard coming down the hall, and Aeris led both Zack and Cloud into the bathroom. Zack wore his usual goofy grin, while Cloud looked very relieved. Aeris was giving one of her beautifully-sweet smile.

It bothered Roxas at first, that everyone was smiling so much. But as soon as Aeris spoke, it seemed to push the bother aside.

"You're awake much faster than we had anticipated. That's good to see. Now..." Her face wavered . It was brief enough so he could safely doubt anyone else had noticed. She continued without further hesitation ,

"Can you remember anything before you passed out?" Roxas nodded, shivering slightly at the gruesome occurrence that happened right before the mirror ,

"Yes." Aeris stared at him intently,

"Please, every detail you can remember, okay? It would help very greatly." Roxas nodded again, and took a small, shaky breath before speaking,

"At around, eight, I think, I fell asleep while reading, again. Then I woke up, and I felt this, this pain. At first it was just a little prick, but it grew became deeper. Around here ." He held a hand to his navel , and grunted at the ginger pain. Aeris shifted ,

"If you need time, please just say." Roxas shook his head, and sat up straight, opposing the wishes of his aching body. He inhaled sharply at a new pain that arose, but he clamped his eyes shut and continued,

"Called for mom and dad, the cuts were just appearing- everywhere! Dad got to me, and then I heard them call you. I remember that the cutting stopped. But..." His head throbbed, and familiar voices echoed in his ears.

_A muffled groan of pain._

_"No, no. I told you my plans for the night; I'm not done yet silly. And, isn't salt supposed to help cuts? Let's find out."  
_

Roxas blinked, not entirely sure if what he had just heard was real. Starting slowly, he finished,

"But there was burning, burning i n all the cuts. I think it was , no. I'm sure of i t , it _was _salt." Aeris's face contorted into one of mild horror,

"Which means- " Roxas nodded and answered ,

"Yeah . Whoever took him- they're giving him hell-" Another throb to the head, but this brought a searing headache. He gripped the sides of his head, closing his eyes and baring his teeth to keep from crying out. White flashed before his eyes, there were small noises, but they were gradually growing louder,

* * *

_"Well__ Sora_, _I think that we're done with that. Let's have some_** real**_ fun now." There was a small popping noise, whimpering, and, finally, the boy spoke,_

_"P-please. No.__ Ri_-"

_A sharp smack__, more whimpers, and a malicious laugh surfaced._

_"I didn't want to hit you , but no begging for me to stop? Understand?" Shaky breaths and near-silent tears were the only sounds . But **n ear**-silent wasn't good enough . An irritated sigh from the sadistic kidnapper.  
_

_"Don't cry. Please don't cry, you're just too pretty to cry." _

**Why did that voice sound familiar?**

_The crying continued. A growl. Shuffling, a loud, __surprised_ _cry._

_"Shut up! No crying, not now. Do you want me to take your brother as I did you? I'll make you watch.__ Hmm_?" _Instant silence of the crying came, followed a small chuckle,_

_"Good boy."_

_

* * *

_

The white vanished, someone was shaking him lightly on the shoulder,

"Roxas?" He felt the rush of vertigo go to his head. A little dizzy , the blond responded,

"Y-yeah?" Aeris looked confused,

"What happened?" Roxas didn't want to, couldn't, answer. To Aeris, yes, of course she would understand. She was the boys' counselor for their connection, the connection that the two had ever since they were four. But Tifa, Cloud, and Zack?

No, they wouldn't believe him. They wouldn't understand.

He shook his head,

"Nothing...Just a little vertigo." He changed the subject quickly, "How do the cuts look?" Aeris was not only their counselor, but a trained pediatrician .

"Oh yes, I cleaned them up when you were passed out. I'll take another look at them. Please take off your shirt, if you don't mind." Roxas nodded, th e pain sprouting at the movement. Cloud noticed this and helped him take off the night shirt. Roxas thanked him quietly.

There was a small shudder that seemed to pass through everyone in the room.

Long gashes scattered everywhere, except for his untouched face. The average length was seven inches, although all and all they were varied . They looked wickedly red and a little infected . Horror spread across the adult faces, aside from the calm Aeris.

"Roxas, I can tell you, they aren't good. It is a mazing you didn't bleed to death, although, taking a second look, whoever did this to Sora." She paused, "They don't intend on killing him any time soon. Otherwise, they would've left him. These cuts would have bled out unless someone tried to stop the bleeding. "

She looked at him straight in the eyes,

"You are to rest for a few weeks , understand? You can go back to school, at the very least, in a week. Your mother and father are going to take you to the hospital for stitches. I'll come by in a few days to check up on you, and maybe if you look well enough, I'll let you go back early. "

Roxas nodded. He motioned her towards him, and she shooed away Zack, Cloud, and Tifa with a 'Patient-alone-time' excuse. As soon as they had left, he spoke with cautious and quiet, and embarrassed, tone.

"He raped Sora." Aeris' face turned to great pain ,

"Oh no. Are you sure? Can you really feel it?" Roxas nodded, shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

"More than one way too. And Aeris, there was more." She cocked her head to the side,

"What would that be?"

"I could _hear_ a conversation, as if it were my own memory, but it's not. It's Sora's. I can feel his pain and hear his thoughts literally now. " Aeris looked a little surprised,

"Really? What was the conversation about, or at least, what can you draw from it ?" Roxas always loved how encouraging Aeris was, whether it was about his little investigation, or the unbelievable connection .

"I can..." He tried to get back to the logical depth of his mind. "I can conclude it's someone Sora knows. Someone I know as well. It's a male, based on the voice, and he made Sora believe he could get to me. He got Sora after all , so somewhere we both visited . Which means, he must be able to reach me from a day to day basis. Sora's not that gullible to just believe anything.

"Another thing, this guy sounds incredibly intelligent. Well educated, at least. I believe he's a sadist." Roxas snorted bitterly. " Ha! No, he _is _a sadist, no doubt. But...the disturbing part is that he's so, SO familiar. I just can't put my finger on it!"

Aeris listened with anticipation, nodding and thinking over it. When Roxas had finished, she smiled slightly,

"Roxas, when you said you experienced vertigo, it was really Sora's memory, right ?" Roxas nodded, "Do you realize how long that little 'Vertigo trip' was?" He shook his head. "I'd say it took, about two minutes , perhaps less. If you could make all those conclusions with two minutes , do you realize how great that is? You nearly have this profile down. While you recover, I want you to continue working on it, o kay? I think you're the only one who can fully figure it out ."

With that, she patted his head (she couldn't touch his back without causing him pain) and stood up, walking out of the bathroom.

He sighed, and although nobody was in the bathroom with him, he whispered. He hoped, he knew, Sora could hear it.

"Sora. I'm coming for you."

* * *

_Sora's_ _head snapped up, eyes opening widely at the voice. His big brother. Was __that real__? Did he really just__ hear...? He__ couldn't look around his prison, due to the black cloth, but he listened again, a swell of anticipation in his chest._

_No one.__ He sank a little.  
_

_Riku__ had left a little while ago. God knows when he'd come back; he did say he was going to feed him. Nevertheless,__ Sora__ ch__e __rished__ the time he had without the__ monster__. He let out a shaky breath, and, whispering to the silence, could feel a pounding in his head._

_"Please hurry__ Roxas__."_

_A noise, the door. Oh no, god no. _

_"Oh__ pet...I'm__ back."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If**** I owned Kingdom ****Hearts...well...I**** don't.**  
**Warning: See**** Chapter 1.****  
**

* * *

Roxas awoke with a jump.

'_Just...a__ dream?_'

A nightmare.

He saw Sora, his face held the emotions of fear, horror, and pain, and he was screaming. Sora was looking right at Roxas, and he felt so helpless. Although he knew something was seriously wrong with Sora, he couldn't do anything to try to stop it. His younger brother began to cry, but he couldn't remember why.

Roxas sighed. It hadn't been the first dream he had of Sora since his brother had 'disappeared'.

'_Since he was kidnapped._' He thought bitterly.

How long had it been now? A month, maybe a month and a half. He sighed, and began to scavenge around his room for his bag. He tried pitifully to smile.

The weeks after the first night hadn't been the best. Each night brought another new injury to add to the gashes. One night it was roughly fifty rat bites up and down his back. Another night, there were burns all over his chest, and Aeris said it looked like it was done with a candle.

With each new attack, Roxas saw his mother stiffening up and leaving the room. His father even shook a little. Their hopes of finding Sora were growing dimmer with each passing day.

Last night, on the other hand, had been much easier for physical pain, and brought everyone's hopes a little higher. The only sign of injury was, what looked to be, an outline of a thick collar around his neck. (Of course Roxas, on the other hand, had felt a few extra surprises, and had some difficulty walking.)

Cloud, being a forensic scientist, had taken pictures of the marks on his neck. He and his friend at work had began to narrow down the options of what collar it was and which store sold it, on their free time.

All they could do now was wait until they found a match, then they could locate all the stores and narrow down the customers names...

Roxas shook his head, peeling off his nightshirt and replacing it with a clean dress shirt. Following that with the school uniform's dress pants (which were slightly baggy) and a quick run of a hand through his hair. He slipped on his white and black checkered sneakers, grabbed his skateboard, and closed the door.

Walking down the hallway, he shook his head, trying to shake away disappointment. During the two weeks of 'resting', he had gotten no closer to finding Sora. But, thankfully, the gashes were healing up nicely, with no infection.

Aeris saw this, and had decided that it would be best if Roxas went back to school, to try to 'get back into pattern with normal reality', or something that sounded equally as reasonable to parents. Even though the motive really was to get Roxas back on track with the investigation.

A sudden shiver ran up his spine, he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew where he was. Looking to the right, he saw the white door. The breath he took caught caught in his throat.

_Sora's__ Room._

He lay his bag and skateboard down, then approached the brass handle. He took a deep breath before turning the knob with shaky hands, and entering.

It looked as if Sora had never been gone.

His bed was messy, unmade, just like the morning he had left it. The room was a little messier than usual, with all the police and investigators and such who had previously been in it. But other than that, there was nothing new.

Roxas looked around, the moogle plushie that was on his bed, a small good luck charm on the dresser he still needed to return to Kairi, the bookshelf filled with books he hadn't touched recently.

Roxas walked to the bed, one of the things the police hadn't done anything to. He sat down, taking the plushie in his hands, examining it, then sitting it back where it belonged.

A month ago, Sora was here. He was here pretending to do homework while actually messing around, as always. Roxas smiled fondly of the memory.

The throbbing in his head returned, but this time, it was out of the usual 'thump thump' pace. It came violently and erratically, skipping out in certain places and growing extremely loud at others. Groaning, he gripped both sides of his head,

* * *

_"Mr.- What are you do-? Hey! Let go!" The footsteps grew closer, a calm voice, a cold voice._

_"Now now So-, don't make such a fuss." The sounds of a struggle,_

_"Let go of m-" Silence. A whisper,_

_"Be good, or I'll slit your throat where you-" There was a whimper, a laugh. For a moment, that's all he could here was that laughing._

_**It's so familiar!**_

For once, the white light changed- morphed into a deep crimson. Images slowly formed from dark blobs.

_Shuffling. Then, a groan of pain, not coming from __Sora__. __Footsteps, running._

Roxas could see the images now.

_Running to the end of a room, to the doorway that faced out towards a long hallway. It was like watching a movie when the cameraman is new. Everything was shaking. The doorway grew closer, just a few feet. But that's as far as he was able to go._

_A growl. A yell._

_"Someone! __Hel__-" A small sound of flesh being broken, cry of pain. The 'camera's' vision fell quickly, still facing the hall. For a moment that's where it stayed. A hand appeared, reaching as if it could escape by grabbing air._

_Sound of slow, heavy footsteps drawing nearer. Panicked breaths. The vision turned to the right, staring down at a black pant-leg. A curved, long knife with a black and dark blue handle stuck out of the back of his right thigh. Another hand appeared, trying to pull it out, more cries of pain._

_A shadow leaning over him, another shout,_

_"Help!"_

_The vision turned, like he rolled over. A pair of black biker boots, dark jeans running down to cover most of the boots._

_**Look up **__**Sora**__**! Let me see his face!**_

_"W-why? Mr-" One of the boots raised. A sickening thud of boot on flesh._

_The vision faded, the last sound, a dragging noise._

_Nothing._

_

* * *

_

Roxas opened his eyes to find he was laying down on Sora's bed, shaking, sweating. He sat up instantly, ghosting a hand over the triplets his heart was making.

_Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump._

The beating was fast. Roxas took slow deep breaths. He lay his head back down on the pillow, which he noticed had an unusual hard feeling to it. Propping himself on his elbows, he felt around the pillow, checking underneath, and finally, inside the pillow cover to find a medium sized, hard-cover, black book. Curious, he flipped the cover open, about to read until a loud voice rang in his ears,

"Roxas! Get down here! Time for school! Hurry up or we'll leave without you!"

He tucked the book underneath his arm, exiting Sora's room, closing the door, and grabbing his bag and skateboard. He ran down the stairs to meet his father.

* * *

There was, as it turns out, a pop quiz in Mr. Vexen's seventh period class, the final class of the day.

Roxas, however, had learned most of it from his parents a few years back. Naturally, he was the first student in the class to be finished. Having nothing else to do, he looked around in his messenger bag for something to ease his boredom.

Remembering what had happened earlier that morning, he pulled out the black book. After looking around to see if Mr. Vexen was paying him any attention, which he wasn't, he flipped open to the first page.

**January 13th**

'January 13th?' Roxas thought, '_That was just a few months __ago. And...Sora__ has a diary?_'

Taking a deep breath and looking around once more, he leafed through the pages, until the date was marked April nineteenth, a day or two before he was kidnapped. He began at the top of the page to read the small, messy handwriting. And all the while, he could almost _hear _Sora telling him everything.

**Monday, April 19th**

**I was nervous waking up this morning, and I still am as I write this. Some say this is all "perfectly normal before a big test" But ****really...no****. The test isn't the problem. I took it earlier this morning actually, and since it was surprisingly easy, I got done before EVERYONE ****else...again****. But even THAT hasn't bothered me. (I'm starting to get used to it.****)**

**After I finished the test, I got bored. I blame ADD. So I drew on the back of my 'Cover Sheet'****.**

**And guess what? I ****drew**** a ****chibi**** of ****Roxas****!**** It looked really cute, and pretty good once I was finished coloring. I have to remember to give it to him later. I just hope he doesn't get mad at me for drawing him a doggy tail and little ears to match.****  
**

**Another thing, why does that thing have to be called a 'Cover Sheet'? Why not something interesting ****like, say****- "The Shield Of Knowledge!" Oh crap, getting off topic.**

**Anyway****, I ended up looking up at the clock a lot. But you know what I found? (aside from the time.) Mr. ****Utada****. He was staring at me! And he just kept staring at me, all throughout the test.  
**

**Creepy? Hell yes! I have to ask ****Roxas**** if Mr. ****Utada**** did that to HIM last year, and it's just normal. But there was something in his ****eyes...I**** haven't seen that look before.**

**It makes me shudder. ****Okay, moving on once again, I talked to ****Kairi**** today. She admitted she has had a crush on me.**** How cute! Why didn't she tell me sooner?**

**I'm sorry, I can't write about that... I've been getting one of those bad feelings lately. You know, kinda like how **Spider-Man** has his ****Spidey**** senses? ****Except...there's****just...something**** there! I can't place my finger on it. Maybe I'm just still a little ****creeped**** out from Mr. ****Utada****today...I**** don't know. I'll ask ****Roxas**** later if he believes in this kind of stuff.**

There was a loud ring, Mr. Vexen, who called out,

"Pencils down! Anyone who is not finished- well tough luck, you fail." Roxas rolled his eyes and packed up his stuff, ready to go back to Mr. Utada as he usually did ever since Sora had disappeared. And yet...

He paused, thinking over the journal entry.

Suddenly-

* * *

**D's note: ****When this was originally published, I gave REVIEWERS the option of voting for the ending. The following choices were given:**

**(Anon reviewers don't count. |:(** **) **

_**"A. The extremely sad/ depressing ending.**__**  
B. The STILL sad, but not quite as depressing ending.**__**  
C. A happily ever **__**after ... Kinda ... At**__** least it's not TOO sad.**__**  
D. Some **__**other ... fourth ... thing ... I**__** don't know, I just wanted to put a D."**_

**Also, NO, this is not the last chapter. To those who have not read this before, this story has about 9 chapters. I would NOT ****recommend**** reading the sequel first. You'll only get confused. ^^;  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters associated with it, or ****Twizzlers****. ****  
Warnings: Too many. Viewer discretion advised.  
**

* * *

Suddenly, it clicked.

The pieces all came together._  
_

_"Mr. Utada? Hey- What are you doing? Hey! Let go!"_

_"Wh-Why Mr. Utad-"_

_"That's Riku to you."_

_Mr. Utada._

_Mr. Utada.  
_

_Mr. Utada._

_Mr. Utada._

The name flashed over and over inside his mind, mocking, taunting him.**  
**

**Sora.**

He gripped both sides of his head, closing his eyes and crying out loudly,

"Fuck!"

Several passerbys stared at him, whispering. One teacher came out of their classroom and glared at everyone in the hallway, yelling loudly, complaining about 'vulgar language'.  
But he didn't care.**  
**

**Sora.**

He ran, to his room, without a second glance to his parents, or their usual 'How was your day?'.**  
**

**Sora...**

As soon as he had locked the door to Sora's room , he felt around his bag, and finally, found the black book and the white book. Throwing the messenger bag aside, along with his black tie, he plopped down on to the bed, placing the investigation journal beside him.

Flipping through the black book to the thick bulge, where he had left a pen for a bookmark. He placed it between his teeth before turning the page, the date:

April 14th

The day before Sora was kidnapped. He read eagerly, trying to block out the knocks that were coming from his door- his mother, concerned about his behavior .

**Tuesday, April 14th**

**Did I mention yesterday Mr. Uta- oh, I mean 'Riku' (more on that later) gave me a week of detention for 'sleeping'. Usually, if if were true, that wouldn't bother me. But this time, I wasn't. So anyway, I showed up today. And although I tried, I couldn't really say anything, he was always either**

**A.) Talking. ****  
**

**Or B.) Not even there. **

**In fact, when I first tried to explain, I said, ", I think-"**

**"You are to call me Riku when you are in detention, do you understand Sora? Now, I don't want to hear a peep out of you. Your task is to clean the floors ." I looked around, confused, **

**"****Ummm...with**** what exactly?" Then, he threw a set of keys at me (and they hit me in the head, just saying .) **

**"Get what you need from the broom closet." So I did. And it took about an hour, but I finally got the floors as clean as they'll get .  
**

**I noticed one thing. HE. STARED. AT. ME. THE. ENTIRE. TIME!  
As soon as I finished, he said I was dismissed, and to make absolutely sure I was going to be there tomorrow. Not to miss it at all costs.**

**Creepy isn't it? I'm not sure if I really even _want _to go tomorrow. No. I won't go. I'll just stop by and explain I wasn't sleeping, and apologize if it appeared I was .**

**God I'm tired, it's twelve nineteen A.M.**

**Time to sleep.  
**

He flipped to the next page, and the next, all of which blank. Roxas stared with empty eyes at the pages . His mind was no longer at a break-neck pace like it had a little earlier.

Instead, it slowed to a less than graceful stop. Like a child who had just fallen off their bike after riding as fast as they could. An emptiness, he could feel, at his heart.

Then, something happened. Slowly at first, then gaining speed, more and more by the second, the empty gaping hole filled.

_**With frustration. **_

Why hadn't he figured it out sooner?

_**With anger. **_

No one else had tried nearly as hard to find Sora or his captor, except for Roxas . It seemed no one else was this determined ; no one else cared as much.

_**With rage.**_

Mr. Riku Utada had kidnapped his little brother. He was, and still is, torturing and raping him.

He had lied to everyone. Including Roxas...

He was going to pay.

Taking deep breaths, calming down as much as possible, Roxas picked up his pen. If he wanted to get Sora back, he would have to think clearly, stay focused. He would need to plan out the rescue, which he intended to try tomorrow. He set down Sora's journal gently, and picked up the investigation book .

And he wrote- everything.

Roxas was going to bring Sora home.

* * *

**D's note: I know, I know. Short. But you've got a lot more coming up, so...be patient.  
**

**-Gentle reminder to _Review_. It tells me I'm doing my job, to entertain you, right!-  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts? Not mine. Story Idea? Mine. Warnings: Chapter 1!**

_"Please!...S-stop!"_

He shifted unconsciously, groaning slightly,

_"Roxas!" The name was screamed._

He gasped, sitting up, coming to reality with a sudden harshness. His hands twitched in balled fists as his heart calmed.

Another dream.

Roxas growled, thrashing the pillow that lie beside him, and throwing it across the room.

He couldn't do anything about the images, or the sounds. He couldn't do anything about the horrifying clips of Sora's reality; at least, not yet. Roxas would have to wait just a little while longer.

He forced himself to smile at the opportunity that was to come. He stood, before collapsing to a crouch on the floor, hissing in pain. A sharp burning sensation smoldered the top right corner of his back. He let out a pain saturated groan.

Slowly, he took the steps to the bathroom, taking a glance at the enormous mirror on the wall above the sink and counter. He took off his nightshirt, and craned his neck backwards, using the mirror At a first glance, it would appear normal.

It would appear normal, if you missed the top right corner of his back, that is.

On it, a medium sized, thick black **R** stood out brightly against the pale skin. His jaw dropped in shock. Riku went that far to claim Sora? He went that so far as to _brand _his brother? Roxas closed his eyes, shaking his head, letting out an angry breath, counting to ten.

_'1, 2, 3...'_

He would have to wait until the end of the day.

Opening his eyes, he met his reflection. He stared for a moment, and was surprised to find the opposite him had marks on the right side of his neck. The reflection leaned forward, turning his neck to the side, showing the marks to be deep bite-impressions. At first, he really didn't know what to think.

"Dad!" Footsteps. His father stepped through the door, his mother behind him,

"Roxas. Are you okay?" He nodded and turned his head to the side, revealing the marks to Cloud. The older blond was upset by the brand, but after taking a moment to observe the impressions, he made a face.

"We...might be able to identify who they belong to by checking the dental records... once we have a list of suspects. That shouldn't take too long- I don't think... " Had his father not been thinking about something else, he probably would've gone on. Babbling about the process they would use to miraculously find a list of suspects. Roxas could tell by the spacey voice that his father wasn't fully focused.

His mother brought him the camera, and he took several pictures of the marks, measured them, everything according to procedure.

Soon, everything that could be done was done, and the prepartion for school began. Cloud and Tifa had left early, leaving Roxas alone in the house before the bus arrived. He took a deep breath, packing supplies that he hoped he wouldn't have to use, but predicted he would need, concealing them to make it look ordinary.

Another deep breath, a few silent whispers, and- _beep_. The bus came to a screeching halt outside.

_"I'm coming for you."_

The minutes trickled by, each second elongating. Finally, Mr. Vexen called,

"Alright! Stop whatever you are doing! Pack up, and get out!" Roxas' heart raced. Oh god, it was time. He gathered everything together, as fast as he could, and ran out of the room. He raced through the halls, ignoring any student or teacher who complained or demanded he, 'Slow down!'

The sophomore hallway.

He took a few corners until he was face to face with Mr. Utada's classroom. The enormous crowds in the hall began to shrink, teenagers going wherever they needed to be. A few of Sora's friends recognized him, but other than that, no one acknowledged him.

He watched from outside the doorway. Mr. Utada was shifting papers together on his desk, when a student began to discuss something with him. Roxas waited until the room was entirely empty aside from the English teacher. By then, there were only a few stragglers in the hall. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, even if it was open. Mr. Utada looked up, and smiled.

"Oh, Roxas. I haven't seen you for a while, you were gone all last week and yesterday. Are you okay?" Roxas smiled, gritting his teeth slightly. He bit his tongue, trying to keep a straight face, trying to keep himself from screaming what was blaring in his mind,

**You didn't see me, but you sure did see Sora, huh?**

"Yeah, I got..." Roxas hesitated, "-sick. But I'm feeling better now." Mr. Utada nodded, finishing up the shuffling of his papers. Roxas set his plan into action, letting his eyes water as Sora had taught him how when they were younger. With all he had been through, it wasn't very hard.

"But...Actually..." He appeared to be staring at the floor, yet out of the corner of his eye he saw Mr. Utada look at Roxas with a false sympathy any ordinary person would mistake for real.

But he had seen that look before; it was the look he gave Sora the other day, just before he had whipped his brother with a chain that had been taken from a chainsaw. Video clips didn't do the look justice.

Roxas resisted another urge to beat the man before him to death. A sadist's sympathy. He went on,

"It's...S-sora. I've been so...so..." Roxas made it sound as if he was sobbing, shaking and sniffing. "I don't think I can't take it much longer without him. I miss him so much." Mr. Utada lay a hand on his shoulder. The long pale fingers curled slightly.

"You look very upset, but I have to get home. There are things I need to attend to. ...Would you like to come with me? We could talk more there." Roxas nodded, tears still running down his cheeks, but he used a hand to wipe a few away.

"Y-yeah. I can't talk to anyone else. They just don't get it." Mr. Utada nodded, as if he understood.

"I have to go home Roxas but- if it's okay with your parents, you can come with me. We can talk and maybe I could help you with that little investigation of yours." Roxas smiled.

"That would be great."

_"Just wait Sora. I'm coming for you." _

Roxas casually slipped his hand inside his messenger bag, adrenaline spiking his heart. The time was now. Thankfully, Mr. Utada had walked in front of them when they had stepped inside the house, which would make things a little easier. Mr. Utada spoke, back still facing him,

"Would you like anything before we start?" Roxas couldn't hold back any more. Withdrawing a silver knife with a thick black handle, his voice cracked as he spoke,

"Yeah..." Mr. Utada turned around, just to be met with the knife. There was a small, slick noise when the blade went through the flesh. A groan of pain from the teacher, music to Roxas' ears. Another groan as Roxas withdrew it, and a thud when he struck Mr. Utada in the back of the head with the handle of the blade.

Roxas watched as the man fell to the hardwood floors. He was breathing rapidly, an instinct telling him to go on, to kill the sick fuck. But he thought other wise, shaking his head and keeping the knife close in his back pocket.

"I want my brother back." Roxas crouched down to the fallen teacher, reaching in the front pocket of the man's pants to pull out the keys he remembered seeing as Mr. Utada unlocked the front door.

He straightened out, looked around, and cried,

"Sora! Where are you?"

_"Down here!"_

Roxas moved quickly. Down here. Down here. He checked a few doors. Kitchen. Bathroom. Spare bedroom. Sora was somewhere in this house. His voice was clear and scared to death in Roxas' mind.

The white light returned to Roxas' vision.

_Eyes barely open, enough to see. Past the living room, he felt higher than usual, being carried on top of a shoulder. A left. A pause, keys jingling. Door swinging open, shaky, going down steps. Across a basement-_

Roxas blinked and shook his head, stopping the images. He turned around, following the directions, to a door.

A _locked_ door. He fumbled through the keys until one fit and clicked the door. He threw the door open, running down the following stairs, almost stumbling here and there, into a pitch black basement. He practically crawled across the cold floor, yelling,

"Sora! Where are you?"

He paused, listening. A sound, so faint he wasn't sure if it was real or not. Jingling. Roxas headed towards a corner of the room, surprised to feel a wall. Confused, he felt along it, and had to move a few empty boxes out of the way to get to what felt like the outline of a panel. A doorknob lay beneath it.

He breathed so fast, so hard, his shaky fingers strained through the keys again. His eyes widened the second he heard the lock click. Roxas kicked the door open, leaving the keys sprawled on the floor.

This room too, was dark, but he felt a light switch and clicked it.

The jangles were crystal clear, groans and choked up sobbing noises were also clear. Roxas didn't take a second to look at the design of the room, instead, he turned his head to the source of the noise, feeling a tear roll down his cheek and a wave of raw emotion.

Sora.

At first, he was surprised. Sora was dressed in what used to be his school uniform, and he looked to be in much worse condition then Roxas had ever been. There were wounds on him that didn't appear on Roxas. It puzzled him, and gave him chills. What else had Riku done to Sora?

The thought was easily discarded, as he smiled, sprinting across the room, to a black and purple bed that Sora was bound to. He kissed his little brother on the forehead, removing the gag. A shaky voice, as if frightened to be wrong.

"R-roxas?" Roxas reached around Sora's head, removing the black material over his eyes. Ocean met ocean, both with tears welled up. Sora pulled on the chains tying his arms, an attempt to hug his brother. He grunted, and Roxas laughed, feeling utter relief as he briefly hugged him. He walked back to the doorway, there was panic in Sora's voice.

"Roxas!" Roxas picked up the keys and hurried back,

"Relax, relax Sora. I'm not going to leave you, I wouldn't." Sora let out a sigh of relief, but was tense once more. Roxas was looking through the keys, trying them at the chains near Sora's wrists.

"W-where's Riku?" He nearly yelped it, shaking. Roxas stopped with the keys, and looked into his brother's eyes, so filled with fear and pain.

"I stabbed him with the biggest knife I could find in our kitchen, then I knocked him out." Sora began to shake his head, quivering.

"That- that won't keep him down. No, we have to go, we have to **get out of this house!**" He was crying and yelling, eyes frantic for escape. Roxas moved the hair out of his eyes, but even that gentle gesture made Sora cringe. Roxas kissed his neck, his cheek, his forhead, anything to try to calm the boy. After a minute, the younger had relaxed, and Roxas was sifting through the keys again.

_Click._

The sound made both of the boys look up. One of the keys had unlocked a shackle. Roxas moved the key to the opposite chain, almost as surprised to find it easily clicked as well as the first. Sora, with a little help from Roxas, brought down his now stiff arms, something that hadn't been done with free will for too long. He

stared at both of his hands, as if looking at them for the first time.  
Sora then reached up, hugging Roxas tightly, murmuring,

"He was going to kill me. He told me so that he would one of these days. I'm so scared. He would tell me everyday that no one was looking for me, except for you. Thank you... Roxas." The blond smiled, hugging him back.

"C'mon Sora. Let's get out of here." Sora slipped away from the hug, and nodded.

After a few minutes of searching and trying through the many keys on the ring, they finally found one that enabled clicks for both of the chains of his feet. Sora sat up on the bed, something on his face that had not been there for too long.

A smile.

He stood, walking (with a slight limp) past the bed, holding Roxas' hand. Just three feet away from the door, Sora turned Roxas around to face him, and locked Roxas in a death hug. Roxas sighed, relief still flowing through him. Sora spoke,

"You know, I didn't think I was ever going to get away from him. I want to go home." Sora looked at Roxas, about to say something else, when something past Roxas caught his attention, fear rose in his expanding eyes. Sora grabbed Roxas' arm tightly, trying to pull him.

"No. No! Roxas run!" With that, he back of his skull was on fire, following up with a sickening _thunk_. Roxas' knees gave away, making him collapse to the dirt floor. However, his eyes would close just yet, he wouldn't let them. He saw a dark figure step over top of him.

Riku.

He staggered towards Sora, holding the place where he had been stabbed with a now crimson hand. Glaring hard at the young man in front of him, a string of curses came from murmured breaths.

Sora backed away, into the wall, where a blade stuck out at an awkward angle. And although the blade did pierce his skin, he didn't stop moving away from the silver haired man that stalked towards him. There was a clanging noise as, as Roxas recognized, an aluminium bat hit the floor. Sora was backing towards the bed now. A growl was heard,

"Sora. You never looked at _me_ like that. You never hugged _me_ like that. And you even _think_ about leaving me here? Very, very bad, Sora, very bad. I thought I taught you better." There was shuffling, and Sora yelled,

"No! Please!" More shuffling, a cry of pain, as Roxas' vision narrowed.

"Roxas!"

_Darkness._


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Even though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me."**_

_How long ago had that been?_

_Time seemed to skip before my eyes._

_**"Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me."**_

_I can't remember much of what had happened that day, or the days that had followed. I was told I was the only survivor in that house, and I was on the verge of death. Here I am today though._

_Dad had drove us. Mom kept her head down. I stared out the window, staring at the clouds that decided to form today, of all days. The sky is crying too._

_We had walked into a crowded church. Something like a cathedral, enormous and elegant. Nearly all of the pews were filled, thankfully the front pew had been reserved for us. I wasn't really paying attention, my mind wandered._

_Why were we here? Why was __**I **__here, instead of..._

_**"Thou preparest a table before in the presence of mine enemies. **_

_**Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup overflows.**_

_**Surely, goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord **_

_**Forever.**_

_**Amen." **_

_A chorus of __**'amens' **__followed. There was shifting as the choir members sat down. I looked up at the preacher, and he nodded to me before walking off the stage._

_It was my time._

_I slowly stood up, walking the two feet to the first step. I continued up to the podium, standing in front of the microphone, laying down the pieces of paper I had written my speech on. I glanced down once, then stared into the audience._

_Black. Everyone wore black, even I. I saw a few familiar faces among the sea of people,_

_Kairi. Namine. Hayner. Zack. Tidus._

_Everyone Sora had known, even a few teachers, was here. So many had tears in their eyes, or were crying already. I shuffled my papers and began._

_**"Sora...Sora Hikaru...His name, it gives us all memories, doesn't it?"**__ I noticed my voice began to crack. Already? I only just started! I continued._

_**"He wasn't perfect. More than once would he walk through the door, and mom, mom would get so angry because he forgot to call. She would ground him for a week, but it'd be over by the end of the night because he was so hard to stay angry at with that smile of his, wasn't he?"**_

_Afew more people began to cry, including mom, who was nodding her head in agreement. I took a deep, shaky breath to keep tears from welling up in my eyes. I have to continue._

_**"When I told Sora about death, about what happened to his fish, Swimmy...I think it was then, he relized life is precious, even if it is small. So he treated everyone, and everyday, as if it was his last day."**__ The tears in my eyes began to flow over, not quite rolling down my cheeks, but very close to that point._

_**"I was with him, I found him, on his last day."**__ A tear rolled down my cheek, even though I barely noticed it._

_**"Everything about him, his laugh, his gentle nature, his courage and stubborn, tenacious nature, the love he showed to his loved ones, all those qualities were with him, on that last day." **__The sounds of crying came, it took a moment to realize it was me._

_**"And...just before he died,...the last thing he said to me...he said he just wanted to come home. To his friends. His family. He loved us all...and I was lucky, I still am lucky to be his brother. I love Sora.." **__The tears came faster now._

_**"Sora was..."**__ I paused, looking up. Through my blurry vision, more than eighty percent of the audience was crying. __**"He was..." **__I couldn't._

_**"I'm gonna' miss him so much**__...__**"**_

"Roxas!"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Roxas!"_

He woke up.

The first thing he noticed- he couldn't move his arms. They seemed to be yanked far above his head. He tried to pull them down, but was met with a raw pain against his wrists, as if they were rubbing against sand paper.

Messy, blond spikes fell before his eyes, but with a shake of his head he managed to see clearly once more. Panting for breath, realizing exactly where he was, his pulse soared. He could feel the cold sweat beading on his clammy forehead, running down the sides of his face.

It was the very room he _thought_ he had rescued Sora in.

"Roxas!" The name didn't come to his ears, more as it had just appeared in his mind, almost as if he had been thinking it.

The connection.

He looked to the left, towards the bed, and found him. Sora.

He was chained much like he had when Roxas originally let him go, except it appeared Riku had been a little more vicious. The chains were tied tighter, and every so often a little barb stuck out of a few of the links. Sora also had the barbed-chains wrapping around his torso, making it, as Roxas noticed, extremely difficult to breathe deeply. Sora stared directly at Roxas, but said nothing. Not that he could, with a black ball gag tied tauntly around his head.

Roxas himself tried to speak, but found something muffling the original words to make it just a grunt and a snort. He moved his tongue around in his mouth, a rag, or something like that, was there. Roxas guessed a piece of duck-tape finished it off.

He shuddered, then glanced down, wincing slightly at seeing his shirt was missing.

Sora looked terrified, so much to the point there were tears in his eyes. Roxas struggled against the chains on his arms on instinct to protect his brother, but the bonds proved strong. He then stared at the room surrounding him, the first time he saw the true horror of it all.

Instruments of all sorts scattered across the walls, most were coated in dry blood, others were new, and some looked to be dated to the midevil times. A cage of rotting rats lay on the floor, just a few inches on the left of the door.

A table was, from where Roxas stood, on the right side of the rectangular room. A series of object lay on it, including a sledge hammer, several large knives (one of which Roxas had brought earlier), and others Roxas was horrified to think how they would be used.

He didn't have much time to ponder anyway, as a loud, semi-muffled shout rang out from above,

"I'm home!" Roxas peering at the ceiling, then looked to Sora, whose eyes widened in petrification. For a minute, there was nothing but silence, until the door opened, revealing the man known as Mr. Riku Utada. Said man smirked, saying with a pleasant tone,

"Ahh, Roxas, you're awake. That's wonderful news. I was hoping I didn't hit you too hard, I need you awake and alert." He seemed very pleased, dressed in a long black coat. Riku turned to his right, towards the cowering sixteen year old laying on the bed. He smiled gently, walking close to the side of the bed, stroking Sora's cheek, causing whimpers and winces to come from him. He that never looked into Riku's face.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. It seems like just yesterday I was talking about having your brother join us, now lookey what we have here." The stroking stopped, the hand gripped Sora's chin between his index finger and thumb, and raised it so their eyes met. Aqua meeting Sky. Predator meeting Prey.

"But alas, you were both naughty. And you deserve to be punished." Sora squirmed, making noises underneath the gag. Riku smiled, showing white teeth.

"Alright, alright. If you insist..." He removed the gag, tossing it carelessly to the dirt floor. The brunet took a quavery breath before saying, just above a whisper,

"R-roxas." Riku's smiled wavered, but he nodded. He stood up straight, and walked to Roxas, who glared at the older man, eyes brimming with hatred. The teacher laughed before ripping off the tape across his lips, swiping the rag out of his mouth before Roxas could bite down.

With Roxas still staring daggers into his back, Utada turned his back on the two brothers, walking to the table and saying with a strange tone in his voice,

"Roxas. You've left me with a few loose ends. So I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer truthfully,-" Roxas interrupted,

"Or what?" Riku turned again, revealing a crooked knife that had cut Sora so many times before.

"Your brother will earn a few somethings for every lie you tell." Roxas glared harder,

"You wouldn't." Riku grinned sadistically,

"Wanna watch me? He can be quite the vocal one." At that point, Sora was shaking, knowing how honest Riku was being. Roxas noted this, and shook his head, biting his tongue.

"Good boy. First question." He sauntered towards the bed. He sat on the edge, rubbing his index finger on the tip of the blade and letting the crimson ooze out of the cut.

"Have you told anyone about me?" Roxas shook his head, looking to the floor. Riku moved the blade below Sora's chin, causing the boy to take in a sharp breath and hold it. The older of the brothers returned his gaze to Riku at that,

"I want a yes or no, Roxas. Did you tell anyone about me?"

"No, I swear I didn't!" The blade was moved away from Sora's chin. Riku lifted the white, and mostly red, school shirt up, where the barbed-chains began, to reveal his abdomen. He placed the blade so, with one movement, he could pierce through the boy's belly,

"How, and when, did you figure it out?" Roxas shifted, not sure how to answer. Riku made small criss-crosses across the stomach, not going far beyond drawing blood. Sora whimpered.

"I'm waiting, Roxas." The older brother bit his lip,

"Uh, I gathered information, and um, used some logic... and the missing link pointed to you."

Riku rolled his eyes, obviously not pleased with the answer. He moved the knife, between Sora's shoulder and collar bone, and shoved it into the flesh, taking a scream of pain from the boy. Roxas waited to mirror Sora's pain, but felt nothing. Riku went on,

"I don't like that answer." He twisted the knife, grinning at the prepubescent-like scream that came from Sora. "Next question."

Riku pulled out the knife, and licked the dripping blood as if it was the sweetest substance in the world and, for Riku, it might've been. Roxas yanked at the chains, swearing while Sora was giving small grunts of pain, biting his lower lip to keep from shouting. He had to be strong for Roxas.

"When I removed your shirt, I noticed something...odd. You have the exact same marks on your back and arms and everywhere, as Sora does.. So tell me, because Sora here will just die if he doesn't know, why is this?"

He placed the now clean knife on the edge of Sora's collar bone, causing the younger to exhale shortly. Roxas shook his head,

"I...don't know. It's just this, this connection that we've had ever since we were little. " Riku seemed unphased,

"Go into detail." He dragged the knife down about an inch. Roxas stuttered, trying to think of the right words to apease mad-man,

"Um, sometimes we can hear and uh see each others thoughts. And, um, I felt everything you were doing to him earlier..." Another inch; another bitten back grunt of pain.

"I don't see anything now. Why?"

"I don't know! It's something completely out of my control! Now please, leave Sora alone!" Riku considered this, and began to laugh wickedly,

"Leave _my Sora _**alone**? Why would I leave him alone? He might try to run away again, and take you with him. He deserves to be punished for that earlier attempt..."

He got up once again, and strolled to the table, picking up one of the objects, but hiding it under the dark of his cloak before Roxas could catch a glimpse.

The teacher strolled towards the end of the bed,

"So Roxas, you say it only works sometimes?" Roxas released a deep breath,

"I'm not sure...but yeah, it doesn't work all the time. I think it's random." Riku adjusted the chains around Sora's legs so his feet were tied tightly to the bottom bedposts. Afterwords he stood a foot away from Roxas, giving him a curious look.

"Hmm...Interesting. Let's see if you get lucky then. I don't want you to give away the surprise, though, so don't tell Sora." Between his heart thumping in his head, and the closeness of the sick man, Roxas had no idea what he was talking about. Lucky? Surprise?

"Suprise?" Riku nodded once, opening his cloak to reveal the sledgehammer. Roxas raised an eyebrow, covering up any traces of the fear that built up.

"What...what are you going to do with that?" Riku leaned in, his breath hot and damp against Roxas' ear,

"I'm going to make sure he _can't_ run away again..." Against his will, Roxas' eyes widened, a sick possibility running through his head.

"No- You wouldn't!" The teacher grinned, licking the shell of the older Hikaru's ear, earning a shiver,

"I'll force you to watch." Roxas glanced to his little brother, who was looking ghastly with fright. Looking back to Riku, he shook his head,

"Don't, please. Please, god, please don't do it!" Utada continued to smile, looking from Sora to Roxas. Sora trembled,

"Roxas, what's he going to do?" Roxas eyes flitting from his brother to the teacher, back to Sora again.

"Sora, he's-mph!" Riku smashed their mouths together before Roxas could say anything else. The brunet watched in horror as Riku his way into his Roxas' mouth, found his tongue and bit down, making the muscle bleed. He broke away, back to Roxas' ear again,

"I told you, don't give away the surprise." The older man said, shoving the rag back in his mouth. Roxas groaned, looking to Sora again, with disbelief and fear in his eyes.

"Rox...What's he going to do to me?"

Roxas tried removing the rag, but to no avail. He shook his head, looking at the floor, as Riku zipped up the coat once more. He walked across the room to the side of the bed, where Sora stared up at him with large, cerulean eyes. Mr. Utada reached into the pocket of his black cloak, pulling out a piece of long, black material in one hand, and a large syringe in the other,

He smirked, saying,

"I've heard it hurts much less if you can't see it." With that, he tied it around the younger's eyes. Riku adjusted the syringe, and thrust the needle into Sora's neck, injecting until there was no more. Sora's head whipped about, in an almost searching manner, for Riku.

Said man walked to the end of the bed, withdrawing the sledge-hammer. Roxas cries, pleas, and protests against the rag went on deaf ears. Riku ignored him, raising the sledge hammer a foot or so above his shoulder,

"This is going to hurt." The brunet whimpers,

"W-what is-**?" The scream that poured out from Sora's mouth, as the sledge hammer was impaled onto his right knee, was one indescribable.. Roxas cried out from underneath the rag, struggling wildly against the chains that held his arms high above his head.

Mr. Utada paused a moment, watching the brunet shake in pain, glancing at his angry older brother, before raising the hammer again and letting it pound over and over and over in the right knee of the teen.

Soon enough, he felt as if he had done enough, and, without a glance, moved to the other, untouched knee, bringing more wails of agony from Sora, more muffled protests and pulling on chains from Roxas.

After a few moments, a feeling of sadistic relief flows through Riku. Looking over the damage:

Blood, seeping from both knees, staining the bedspread. Purple skin and gashes. Cartilage and cracked bone visible. Muscles ripped.

Oh yes, the job for the physical pain of the day is done. That boy will _never_ think of running away again.

_'Even if he does'_, Riku thought, _'he won't be able to walk.'_

He allowed the hammer to drop to the ground, and walked to Sora's side, staring at the screaming, wailing sixteen year old with child-like fascination.

Riku stared, until a hidden switch is flipped, and his face is overcome with anger. He rips the blindfold off, staring at those blue-blue eyes, and the salty water that is leaking out from them. He growled,

"Sora- Shut up! Do you hear me? SHUT UP!" Sora tried to quiet down, biting his tongue, drawing a little blood. The water is still flowing down his cheeks, and he is still panting and sobbing silently. Riku turned his head to one side, face stone cold, until Roxas pushed the rag out of his mouth, and he screamed,

"Riku! You sick fuck!" The silver haired turned to the loud blond, amused. But Roxas notices something has changed in him, there is an animalistic look in his eyes. The older spoke before Roxas could continue his string of cursing,

"You loud blond, just shut up! The both of you...should be happy." Roxas glanced at Sora, who stared at the ceiling, trying with all his might not to wail, not to make the sadistic animal angry with his cries. Said animal looked Roxas directly in the eyes, smirking.

"You don't think so?" With that, he left the room. Roxas stared at his little brother,

"Sora, what was in that syringe he used?" The brunet looked back into the gaze, a lifeless expression struck upon his face.

"I think he used it before... Yeah. He said it causes me to be alert and to feel everything. So I can't pass out." The tears ran down his face. Roxas could see the look of hopelessness in Sora's identical eyes.

"Sora, just...hang in there, okay?" Sora shook his head.

"No Roxas...I'm losing a lot of blood...it hurts so much." The tone of his voice sounds like a frightened child. Roxas made a face, slowly shaking his head,

"No Sora, you're going to make it. You've got to- you're going to be fine. Whether you like it or not, we're _both _going to be fine. I won't let you leave me alone."

The footsteps upstairs ceased, and within seconds Riku came with a small, black bag, and a large white towel. A smirk written across his face, the animalistic feature was gone, replaced with cold sadistic eyes.

"Hello dolly." Roxas growled, but the man didn't notice. He tossed the towel towards Sora, and it landed on both of his bloodied, destroyed knees. The teen cried out in response, his nerves on edge. Mr. Utada took out two rubber cords, and tightly wrapped one above each knee. A tourniquet- the fun wasn't over quite yet.

Riku then sat on one of the chairs near the table, filling syringes from several bottles inside the black bag and placing them on top of the table, in view of both of the boys.

"We're going to play a game." The teens stared at him, one glaring, another silently crying. Riku went on,

"It's a game of pain. I will give you an offer, and if you accept, I will complete the action. But if you decline, I will inject your brother with one of these. So, for instance, if Sora declines an offer, it's Roxas who gets the medicine. Understand?"

"And about those syringes..." He added, laughing, "I wouldn't trust them; some have water. Some have..._other_ things in them." The way he talked about the needles was enough to make both of the boys cringe. He turned to Roxas,

"Elders first. Roxy, my new pet, my offer is to make sure you never run from me either." Roxas gave him a look,

"I'm not your fucking pet." Riku smiled, picking up one of the needles and walking to Sora, then stabbing the side of his neck, a small cry coming from the teen. He waited for a few moments, but after there is no reaction, he said,

"Oooh, lucky you. Your turn Sora. My offer to you is simple,..." He whispered in the Sora's ear, saying something that made his face flush bright red.

"No, no, oh god, no!" Utada smirked, strolling back to the table, grabbing a few syringes, and walking to Roxas.

The blond was resistant when Riku tried to inject him, so Riku forced Roxas' head to the side before sliding the liquid in the teen. A few moments pass. Roxas began to feel dizzy, but Riku couldn't see this, and shook his head with disappointment, sighing,

"Again? This isn't any fun. Why don't we try something new? Like, say...all for one?"

Raising an eyebrow, Roxas asked with a bitter tone,

"What the hell is all for one?" Riku rolls his eyes as if Roxas had asked the dumbest question on Earth.

"Obviously what the title says. All the syringes, and the liquids inside, for one of you. And since you asked that ridiculous question, I think you deserve it." Roxas cursed under his breath, Sora cried out, his voice cracked,

"Riku _please_! Don't! Don't hurt Roxas!" He turned his head to the side, and grinned with wide teeth,

"Don't worry Sora, I haven't forgotten about you. You'll be next, so just wait your turn."

* * *

**Note: This is not the end. Please, for the love of not being confused, don't read the sequel yet.**

**Thanks for sticking with me this long. :) I really appreciate your thoughts. It makes me feel as if I'm doing something right.**

**-D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_He was in one of the empty conference rooms, waiting for a new case when (while searching his bag for his book that was perfect for times like this) he found something. Knowing it wasn't his, he slowly took it out of his bag._

_The blond looked down. A white book._

_Slowly, as if it was made of wet paper, he picked it up, running a finger over the smooth cover._

_Turning the first few blank pages over, turning to the first true page, he noticed the handwriting that scrawled the notes, and remembered._

_**'I've seen this before.' **__He thought, smiling slightly, and reading the first sentence:_

**Investigation of Sora Hikaru's disappearance. **

_Cloud became confused, Roxas took this with him __**everywhere**__, and it couldn't have gotten into his bag unless it was intentional. He turned the page, skimming through._

_The detailed writing included numerous interviews and ideas of what might've happened. He recorded what happened to himself over night, the thoughts that were not his own, everything that could explain he and Sora's incredible connection, explaining it with amazing detail and using various examples that could make anyone see what this was. He had reconstructed Sora's entire day even..._

_But those pages were crossed out with an __**X. **_

_The father turned the page, shocked to read the words scrawled next,_

_"_**I have taken in a fact that has been quite disturbing. I believe Mr. Riku Utada abducted Sora. He is keeping him hostage somewhere, and is performing terrible, malicious things to him. Main ideas for evidence supporting this claim follows.**

**1. In my many interviews with Mr. Utada, there is a commen theme. Sora was missing at the time of his detention.**

**2. In a few of my discussions with him, he has 'slipped up'. Giving information that is impossible to determine from his standing point as a teacher."**

_Cloud continued to read, seeing the points and ideas that supported Roxas' theory. He flipped to the next page, eager to read what Roxas had come up with next. There was a single sentence._

**"Am going to investigate Utada's house tomorrow. Will bring items/equipment needed." **

_Cloud couldn't believe his eyes._

_Roxas was at a kidnapper's, a possible rapist's house? Cloud knew Roxas wasn't that stupid to risk it._

_He ran to the lab, searching out Vincent, the CSI he had put in charge of finding the custom collar stores._

_**"Vincent! What were the results on that collar?" **__The raven-haired, pale man glanced up._

_**"Cloud. Good to see you. You're in luck. This is a custom collar, and the only place that makes these is a local pet store. Not many people bought it either. They stopped selling them a year or so-" **__Cloud held up a hand,_

_**"Vincent! That's great, it really is. But I need to know one thing, was the name 'Riku Utada' on the list?" **__Vincent took a second to shift the papers around on his desk, pulling one up, and examining it. He glanced back up to Cloud,_

_**"Uh...Yeah, here he is. He bought one a few months ago." **__Cloud felt goosebumps rise on his arms. Both of his boys were in the hands of a sadist._

_**"Thanks Vince! I owe you one! Where's Cid?" **__Vincent was curious, but said nothing._

_**"I saw him last with Zack, complaining about somethi-" **__Cloud was gone, dashing down the hallway to Zack's office._

_He arrived, panting a little, but regaining his composure. Cid and Zack looked as if they were in the middle of a conversation, but stopped to stare at Cloud in wonder._

_**"Cid! What were the results on those bite impressions!" **__The blond rolled his eyes, chewing on a toothpick,_

_**"Do you know how long it took me to find out? I spent three hours in a damn office... lookin' through papers n' files n' shit." **__Cloud growled,_

_**"Cid, I apologize, but I need you to do me a favor. Please." **__Zack gave Cid 'the look', causing him to curse under his breath,_

_**"Fine, fine, feather-head. What is it?"**_

_**"Try matching them to Riku Utada. Call me when you find out." **_

_**"Why the hell did ya' need em' anyway?"**_

_It took around twenty minutes to explain the situation, but Zack didn't hesitate with action. Suiting up himself and Cloud, he called in a few more agents, just to be on the safe side._

_**"It won't hurt to take a look around... but w e don't know what to expect." **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:**  
**Thank you all so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. :) I very much appreciate it.**  
**WARNING: The following chapter is graphic, and has, but is not limited to, rape, cursing, and misuse of illegal drugs. I don't own any of the characters**

_"Riku please! Don't! Don't hurt Roxas!" He turned his head to the side, a creepy sight,_

_"Don't worry Sora, I haven't forgotten about you. You'll be next, just wait your turn."_

* * *

Ignoring any of Sora's further outbursts, Riku stalked his way towards the blond. Black bag in hand, sadistic malice filled his Aqua-marine eyes. Roxas glared defiantly.

The man was a step away; close enough to slightly feel the warmth from his captive's breaths.

He withdrew the first syringe from the bag, tapped the needle, testing it, pleased to see the small droplet of blood bubble from his finger. Roxas stared at the liquid, recognizing it from what he had injected into Sora before mutilating his knees.

Riku was going to keep him awake.

Sliding it into the side of Roxas' neck, Riku received growls and attempts to bite his hand. The man laughed, tossing the now empty syringe aside, and pulling out another, one containing a new liquid, repeating the process.

Again. Again. And again.

It went on until a pile of used syringes littered the dirt floor in a small pile, little bits of blood lingering on the tips. Riku stepped back, just a few feet, examining Roxas; waiting for the reaction.

Roxas blinked rapidly, the earlier drug well into effect. He wanted to pass out, to pass into oblivion, but couldn't. A few silent seconds passed, tension began to build when-

A wave of heat rushed through him, to his head. He glanced nervously at Sora, surprised to see his vision was off sync, leaving him with a drunken-like state. Sora looked back at him with pity and anxiety, a wondering look, as if to say, 'What has he done to you?'

Roxas turned back to the Riku, who had folded his arms across his chest, smirking.

There was a blasting noise from the ceiling. Roxas looked up, then looked back to Riku who didn't seem to notice anything. The smirk grew, larger, into a smile, a grin, finally, an enormous Cheshire cat grin. His aqua-marine eyes turned red, evil.

The blond looked to the walls, trying to distract himself, but the picture stayed inside his mind, burning a hole. The walls grew shaky and blurry, the tools moving around, bending towards him. He shook his head, clamping his eyes shut. A voice,

"**R**o_**X**__a_S**?**" The voice was distorted, screaming and whispering, slowing down before speeding up, all in one word. He opened his eyes, turning towards the direction of the sound.

Sora.

He looked scared, he was shaking his head. Roxas stared on, his blue-blue eyes focusing in and out at random, an occasional shudder running through his body. He couldn't feel the tingling feeling at the tip of his spine.

A glow, a small flame, candle-sized. Beside Sora's head, on the pillow.

Roxas cocked his head to the side, trying to keep his sight straight, trying to control the convulsions that racked his body. What was going o-

The candle-light burst suddenly, as if a mini-explosion had gone off, halting any thoughts. It was slow at first, but then, within seconds, consumed the entire bed, engulfing Sora in flames.

Roxas cried out, struggling against the chains, screeching for his burning brother.

His hair singed away, turning black at the scalp. His skin was bubbling and melting in places, shrivelling in others. The chains began to heat, burning his wrists and ankles, wielding flesh and metal together.

"Riku! _Stop_! Please, put it out!"

His flimsy school shirt, covered in dried blood, burned away like paper, revealing his chest, covered in scars both old and new. Red, yellow, even a little blue, lapped up the skin, making it bubble slightly whilst turning red and white, slightly brown.

Sora's eyes were wide as fire burned the flesh, his eyelids, the long eyelashes...

The long, bloodcurdling scream tore out from younger Hikaru's throat, filling Roxas' ears, making tears well up in his eyes. He felt heat of the fire began to get to him, making it feel like an oven.

He shook his head, closing his eyes and screaming, as loud as he could to block out his brother,

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Nothing happened. The fire roared, engulfing the black bed and it's captive, the heat so intense, it felt as though Roxas was on fire too. Riku was laughing, a cold, cruel laugh that echoed.

**What is happening to me?**

Sora had watched Riku inject needle after needle of various liquids- no doubtably illegal drugs -into his helpless brother's system. Sora looked away, to where, ordinarily, his legs would be.

The black jeans covered up to mid-thigh, where they were thickly rolled up. Just one, maybe two inches down, a thick white towel covered down to mid-calf...

At least, it _used _to be white. The large cloth was now stained in a bloody red. The liquid had seeped through, running down his legs onto the bed below. He could only imagine what they looked like underneath the covering. A tear rolled down his cheeks.

The mutilated remains of his knees were numb, he couldn't move anything below that point. The tourniquent wouldn't allow him to bleed out, and tears came again. As he tried to wipe them on his white-stained-red school shirt sleeve, he heard a groan.

Sora moved his sight to Riku, who appeared to be finished administrating the drugs to his brother. The gaze shifted to Roxas.

The blond rolled his head in a circle, his eyes closed, not seeming to control anything. Suddenly, he cried out, opening his eyes and looking to Sora, who stared back with a somber expression. He looked away for a few moments, at Riku, before snapping up at the ceiling.

Sora arched an eyebrow, confused.

His brother then looked back at Riku, his eyes instantly widening with fear. He smacked his head into the cement wall behind him, frantically glancing at the other walls, the instruments of torture that lie on it, more fear flooding his eyes.

Sora shook his head, saying, quietly,

"Roxas?"

Instantly the elder's eyes met his own, sending sparks of emotion up and down the brunet's spine, new, seemingly-broken thoughts seeming to burst inside his mind.

**What's happening to me?**

Their connection was broken rather abruptly, as Roxas took in a sharp breath, his eyes wide...but distant, almost out of focus. Far away, to another world Sora could only ever hope to drag him away from.

Riku closed his eyes, arching against the wall, as if in pain. The rise and fall of his chest grew faster and fast. He opened his eyes and appeared to be staring right at Sora, but the distant, blank stare was in his eyes.

"Riku? W-what did you do to him?"

Riku didn't respond verbally, instead, holding up an index finger, wordlessly telling him to 'shut up and wait for the good part.'

On cue, Roxas threw his head back and screamed, his voice filled with anguish,

"Riku! Stop! Please, put it out!" Sora saw his brother's expression, instantly filling with distress, he turned to Riku, who smirked with amusement. Sora growled, yelling,

"What the hell did you do to him? Answer me!" He tried to mask the absolute terror he felt with anger. Utada shook his head, allowing the little outburst to slide in favor of watching the show.

"Hell if I know...think of it like an experiment. I'd say he's seeing things that must be...only imaginable in nightmares. I think it has _you _in it too. Of course, _I_ don't know much about that. Mr. Vexen is the science teacher, not me. I'm but a lowly English teacher." Sora glared at the him, about to retort when-

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Both Sora and Riku turned to face the blond, who was shrieking at the top of his lungs, eyes rolled to the back of his head, muscles clenching furiously.

Sora cried out,

"Roxas!"

Blue met blue, a glare to a frantic scared look.

A flash of white.

_**He took a breath, it felt as though it was the first in a year. Dry, oven-y hot air met his skin, making it difficult to breathe. Turning to meet the source, he gasped in horror.**_

_**The familiar black and purple queen bed, the place of his captivity, now spat black and gray smoke, a light in blazing colors of red, orange, yellow, and occasionally blue flames.**_

_**He saw himself, screaming. Burning. Dying in the flames. Chained down, unable to escape the fiery inferno.**_

Another gasp, another bright flash.

He opened his eyes, slowly.

The fire had vanished, he had returned to his position, chained to the bed-posts. Even if the heat lingered.

Alive, breathing.

He took in a shaky breath, feeling another tear roll down his cheek.

_'So that was what he was seeing.'_

Even though Sora had only _witnessed _what was happening in Roxas' illusion, it all felt so real. The heat, the smell of burnt flesh so suffocating. Swallowing, he nervously peered at Roxas, who was limp, knees buckled, the only thing keeping him up were the shackles holding tightly against his wrists.

His head was down, his blond hair making shadows across his face and impossible to see if the boy's eyes were open or closed. Sora looked with an unreadable expression, before switching his view to Riku, yelling while his voice cracked in fear,

"You fucking bastard! Did you...Did you kill him?" Riku rolled his eyes, not bothering to look away from Roxas to glare, but Sora didn't care,

"Did you? Is he alive? Check right now you god damned dog!" At that the older man bared his teeth like an animal, turning to face the teen, his eyes clouding with something.

"What did you say?" Sora looked into his eyes. It was the same expression that came over him when he had kidnapped Sora.

Hatred. Sora cleared his throat,

"Go ch-check to see if Roxas is alive...please." Riku's expression flattened, as he walked over to the handsome blond boy.

Motionless. Placing two fingers on the side of the boy's neck, he closed his eyes and waited.

_Thump...thump...thump...thump..._

The beats of his heart were there. He glanced over to Sora,

"He's still breathing, if that's what you mean..." A shaky sigh of relief was heard. Riku glared and his upper lip twitched slightly. Sora stiffened up at the movement.

"Although...You talked back to me, and that's _not _what I've been training you to do. What did you call me? A...damned dog?" He moved swiftly, and in a heartbeat, was beside Sora, a crooked knife in hand.

"You are the pet here, I am the master. And you have just bit the hand that feeds you." He raised the knife,

"Leave...him alone." The whisper was between gasps, very weak. But he heard.

Riku growled, facing the blond who had dared to speak out against him. Roxas' head was still down, having no strength to lift it.

"I'm not going to take orders from anyone- you _or_ your brother. You really can't pass out, can you Roxas? Hmm...interesting." Stashing the knife inside his black cloak, he stared down. Roughly, he grabbed Sora's chin, forcing him to face upwards.

"I'll make you watch."

He forced his own and Sora's mouths together, earning a cry and a muffled gasp. Riku smirked, continuing to invade Sora mouth, biting Sora's tongue whenever it got in the way of his roaming.

Riku could hear Roxas attempt to move, but the drugs were well into effect, and all that work caused him nothing to be panting deeply.

The teacher moved to straddle Sora's waist, and began to ravish Sora's neck, rubbing his hand along the boy's upper thighs, loving the feeling of Sora squirming beneath him. Sora shook, thrashing his hips in an attempt to push Riku. It made the man chuckle roughly,

"Aggressive are we? You weren't like that when your damned brother wasn't here...you didn't try to cover up your moans or screams. You were submissive even! Should I make an adjustment? I would love to hear you scream again." Sora blushed, stuttering,

"What do you mean, adjustment?" The elder laughed, then leaned down to his ear, whispering huskily,

"Look at him- he doesn't have much kick left anyway. I'd be doing him a favor." Sora's eyes widened, he closed his eyes and shook his head, saying,

"No, no!" Utada made a fist, then beat Sora's temple with the side of the clenched hand, causing silence.

"Then shut the hell up." The man went back to engulfing Sora's body. Said teen looked away, screwing his eyes shut, trying not to think about what was, without a doubt, going to happen next.

He glanced to Roxas, who now lifted his head, shaking. His eyes were shut, and there were feeble rises and falls at his chest.

"Roxas?" He called to the teen, surprised to see Roxas' eyes flutter open.

"Sora." His voice was hoarse from screaming, and he sounded exhausted.

"You h-hang in there okay? You said so your- hah!" He was cut off by Riku, who had smothered his lips once more, aggressively and seemingly angry, emotion welled up from inside.

"It's _always _been Roxas. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! Even before he came here. I'm sick of it!" He roared, spitting out Roxas' name. Sora trembled. The yelling grew worse,

"How do you think your precious Roxas would feel if_ he_ was the cause of his brother's death? Huh? I think it'd be _very_ interesting to watch! Let's try!" Sora shook his head, too frightened to speak. Riku took the knife back out, looking at it with a strange look in his eye, bored almost.

A snarl ripped out from his throat, and with a final glance to Sora's alarmed, beautiful face, he thrust the knife into the boy's smooth, tan flesh.

Roxas watched, because he had no other choice. The tears welled up and ran down his face as Sora's scream pierced the air, the metallic material penetrating his body.

There wasn't much of anything he could do, however, the drugs did their job on that. He couldn't move more than a few centimeters at a time. He just wanted to sleep.

Then, Roxas realized, this was death. Coming slowly upon him, the small drowsiness now the insistent dragging on his eyes, to close...

He watched the blade come into the air, and back into his brother's hip a few times more, each bringing a cry or wail of pain. Roxas heard something, or at least, he thought he heard something.

Thumping.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there were so many, and they had suddenly become so loud.

His eyes directed to his brother, who was breathing rough and harshly, unable to grasp the reality of what was happening. It appeared Riku had taken a short break from stabbing Sora to death. Even though Roxas couldn't tell how many times he had been stabbed, Sora wasn't looking very well.

A sudden movement in the room stopped Roxas' thoughts.

It was Riku, still on top of Sora, turned slightly, an enormous grin on his face.

**The Cheshire grin.**

He laughed, and with a voice that seemed demonic he said,

"Ready? He's not holding on too well either, and this last one should do it."

**The thumping grew closer and closer.**

Roxas inhaled deeply,

"Please Riku! I'll do anything! Kill me, I don't give a damn! Don't kill my baby brother!" His voice was hoarse and crackly, but loud.

**So close, and loud enough in his ears.**

Riku shrugged,

"Too late for that now-" There was a loud _bang! _and the door flew open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Floating...**

**Everything is beautiful.**

**I don't know what's happening...**

**I think it's a dream.**

**I try to move, but then...there's...there's-**

* * *

He paced up and down the room, occasionally glancing at the man sitting in the chair.

There was a smug smirk on his face, as the silver hair cascaded down his shoulders, his eyes were laughing.

Cloud growled, the rage building up within him. He turned to face him, across the small, metal interrogation table.

"Mr. Utada-" Riku held his hand up, stopping Cloud,

"Please. It's _Riku. _I had to tell your boys the same thing." The blond balled his hands into fists, taking a deep breath,

"Mr. Utada-"

"Cloudy, listen. It wasn't too hard for your boys to understand, it shouldn't be hard for you either. It's _Riku_." He chuckled, "You know, it actually _was _a little hard for Sora. He kept asking me _'Mr. Utada! Mr. Utada! Why are you doing this?_' It took a few...'lessons', but he got it through his head. Such a bright boy...and yet-"

Cloud stopped him. With a long growl, banging his fists on the table, he bellowed,

"Why? Why the hell did you- why did you do this to my boys!_ Sora?..._to Roxas_.._.I might not ever_.._."His breath became shaky, but he shook his head slightly, refusing to tear up in front of..._him._

They had found Riku on top of Sora. Out of shock, he jumped. He grabbed a knife beside table and a gun from the table, demanding that they leave or else. Zack raised his pistol, and Riku snapped.

The bullet hit Roxas in the chest.

The knife met Sora's throat.

Nearly three days later, Riku leaned on his elbows, one hand on top of the other, and his chin resting on them. His clothes that were covered in blood were taken in to the crime lab. He now wore a mandated orange jumpsuit. A handcuff linked his wrist with a long chain leading to the leg of the table. Amusement played across his face.

"Hmm...you know, Roxas screams a lot like you, different tone, but still. Of course, I didn't get the chance to take him. But Sora?" He laughed, "...he's a shrieker._ Loud, long_, and_ hard _screams." He laughed again, licking his lips, relishing the father's reaction.

"What the hell did you s-_?_" The door opened, leaving Mr. Zackary Fair in its wake.

"Cloud, I said you could talk to him, stop all that ruckus. Don't let him get to you." Cloud looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Zack nodded,

"Why don't you go see them?" Riku cocked his head to the side,

"Yes Cloud, I agree with Mr. Fair, please do. Go check on the boys. They might not be here for that long anyway..." Zack threw him a glare, but he kept talking, "One last thing. Check their necks, and tell me, how big of a mark did I leave? I would expect the hickeys to be a purplish color but," he shrugged, "What do I know?"

Cloud snarled, while Zack looked unamused.

"C'mon Cloud, leave him. He's not going anywhere." Riku shrugged, rolling his eyes,

"Not for now at least, I've had my fun for the day." Zack laid a hand on Cloud's shoulder, leading him out of the room. The sadist waved as Zack slammed the door behind them, locking it.

* * *

**I look around...not exactly remembering what I was looking for..**

**I stare, confused. He looks sad, and waves to me. Then walks away...**

**I try to chase after him, but shadows are eating away at the bright-white-ness.**

**The walls are caving in... Soon, I can't breathe, my lungs feel tight and on fire.**

**And then-**

The teen awoke, his eyes flashing open, blinking rapidly with the slight sting at his eyelids of not being open for a while.

Small, beeping noises was clear through the anti-septic-y smelling air. There was a mask around his nose and mouth, forcing oxygen into his system.

White. The room was white, not unlike the dream he seemed to have just seconds ago.

He held up his right arm, and saw all the cords, wires, and miniature tubes leading up to an IV. The beeping increased, his heart-beat soaring. A numb sensation ran up his spine.

_Anesthetics, maybe?_

Holding up both arms, he examined them.

Large blotches of raw, cut up, medicated skin patched around his wrists, forming what looked to be circles.

Shaking his head, he began to rip the mask away from his face. This feeling of being cooped up was a little too much to bear. He took the tape off of his hand, leaving the I.V. cord to pump liquids inside him. He tried to remove the needle from his wrist, when the door was opened.

A young woman with short, black hair walked in, glancing casually from Roxas to a keyboard, before doing a double take.

"You're awake? What are you doing? Hey, kid! Stop!" Roxas rolled his eyes, continuing to free his hand from the needle.

_Never did like the word 'kid'. _He thought bitterly.

The girl frowned moving quickly out the door, calling,

"Doctor Asuma! Doctor Asuma! It's your patient! He's awake!"

Quick footsteps clicking down a hall, and, within a minute, a man with insane, spiky red hair walked through the door, wearing a long clean medical coat, a black bag in hand. He arched an eyebrow,

"Roxas Hikaru." He glanced at Roxas' hand,

"Hey, don't do that. Stop it Roxas." The blond glared at this 'Doctor Asuma'.

"I'm not a kid, and I'm fine now. I want to go."

The nurse and doctor exchanged looks before Asuma spoke again,

"Roxas, stop it. You're a big boy, and you need to act like a mature young adult."

Aside from a small growl, Roxas said nothing, and continued. The doctor sighed,

"Roxas I don't want to use restraints-" The blond gave him a look,

"You wouldn't. Where's my dad?"

The red head took a step forward,

"You are currently endangering your own health, and I, as your doctor, am supposed to protect your health. I realize you've been through a few...experiences..."

Roxas finished taking out the needle.

"Look, I really don't think this is worth the fuss. Just lemme see my dad, right now. I need to talk to him. And I need to see my brother- immediately." He licked the small cut where blood bubbled up, and ignored the loud beeping noise that came from the machine beside him. At the silence, Roxas glanced up at Dr. Asuma.

The doctor seemed to morph, the red hair falling onto the sparkling white floor, seeming to sizzle away as if acid was eating it. A black drip of, something similar to ink, plopped onto the white coat's shoulder, spreading.

The medical bag he had been carrying dropped to the floor with a _thunk_.

The green eyes turned aqua-marine, replacing the annoyed, playful look with a sadistic calm. Long silver hair burst out from the scalp. The black had spread all around the coat, changing it into black, transforming it into the familiar black cloak.

The new figure grinned, staring at Roxas with soul searing eyes.

Roxas went wide-eyed, backing up against the back of the hospital bed. Fear clenched his stomach as memories fresh as the wounds on his arms opened, leaving him with a stinging sensation. His breathing was audible and harsh, he felt an enormous pain hit him somewhere on the right side of his chest.

"Stay...away...from me." He gasped the words, raising an arm as a feeble shield. "Stay away from me!"

Riku. This man could do just about anything he wanted to, especially while Roxas was so vulnerable. The crazed teacher rushed towards him, and in defense, Roxas tried to slug him in the eye. The man easily ducked, growling,

"Roxas, please, calm down." Roxas shook his head frantically, backing away.

"Get away! Don't!" The medical bag he had originally brought in was different. It appeared to be the same bag that contained the drugs which made him writhe in hallucinations.

"No!"

He didn't notice that the young nurse had ran out the door a few moments earlier, and she had come back. She brought with her a large, muscular man with long, brown shaggy hair.

"Leon! Good to see you. Please help me, I think we may need to sedate him-" The man named 'Leon' nodded, walking to the frightened blond, who flinched away at eye contact.

"It's okay little guy, just calm down." The man's soft voice didn't pay Roxas any comfort.

"No! He's- he's, do you know what he is?" Roxas tried to jump off the bed, but the large brunet man got to him first, and held on to his waist and wrist, bringing him back down on the bed.

"Don't worry Roxas, the doctor is going to help you." The blond shook his head, struggling against the grip. Leon shifted position, one arm pressed across his chest, another across his waist, pinning him down to the bed.

"Please Leon, you have to understand! He's-" The boy froze.

Riku had come to the side of the bed, his hand was fumbling inside the bag when he pulled out a certain curved knife. He tapped it to his finger, watching it bleed. He showed the blood to the teen. Roxas wailed, yelled, thrashed wildly as the nurse had to help Leon keep him down, by keeping a firm hold on his legs,

"Leon! Let me go! He's going to kill me! _Help me!_ He tried to kill my-" There was a stab to the side of his neck. He inhaled sharply at the sharp prick of pain. He whimpered a little, not knowing what was going to happen to him next. His vision began to go slow and blurry. His limbs fell heavy and useless onto the sheets.

What had Riku done?

He gave one last somber glance to Leon, resisting with all his might this urge to sleep,

"It's...Riku. He'll... He'll kill me."

Slowly, his eyes closed, to shadows. A finger on his right hand twitched slightly, and he was out like a light.

Axel sighed, his muscles relaxing slightly as his patient, Roxas, felt the effect of the sedative course through his system, falling unconscious, his face smoothed out to calm.

The doctor smiled,

"Thank you Leon, thank you Yuffie. I'm afraid that, with what I've heard, this young man may have a few severe effects from the traumatic experience he recently experienced. I'm worried he might've hindered that shot with all that screaming." The nurse, Yuffie, arched an eyebrow,

"But...why was he acting so violent when he saw you? And he was trying...well...he took out the I.V. He kept a cool head about everything, and just wanted to see his dad. Why didn't we let him?" Axel shook his head,

"I'm not a psychologist, but I'd say he's been having hallucinations...there are probably many other mental effects from all those drugs we found in his system. God knows what that kid's going to go through...what he's already gone through. I don't want him up and about until I'm sure he'll be okay to."

There was silence for a moment, as they each stared at the slumbering boy. Yuffie sighed,

"I'll hook him back up to the I.V." Axel nodded,

"Afterwords, mind helping me restrain him? I don't want a self harming patient waking up without prevention of harm." She nodded, and they walked out of the room, leaving the large brunet. Leon spoke up quietly, as if the sleeping blond was listening.

"Who's Riku?"

* * *

Cloud held his face in his hands, elbows leaning on the small oak table beneath him. He sat on a large stool inside Sora's room.

The boy was lying down on the bed, breathing tubes going down his throat and nose, a brace-like collar around his neck, blue hospital gown underneath the thin, paper sheets. Cerulean eyes closed.

Aside from a steady beeping that came from the machine next to Sora's bed, an occasional conversation or murmurs as people passed the door, there was absolute, piercing silence. There was a knock at the door, sending a jolt of surprise through him. Cloud looked up,

"Come in."

A woman with long, brown hair in a braid walked through the door, dressed in a long pink and white dress, matching bow in her hair.

Aerith.

Cloud smiled,

"Aerith." She gave him a sweet smile,

"Hello Cloud. How's he doing?" The blond sighed,

"Same as the doctor said." Aerith shook her head sadly,

"How bout' Rox?" He shrugged,

"Dunno'. Haven't checked on him today...yet." She nodded.

There was silence, as they stared at the brunet.

_**"Well! This is getting no where!"**_

_**"Stoppit!"**_

_Bang!_

_A cry of pain, the tip of the caliber in Riku's hand smoked a little, the silver-haired man grinned._

_Roxas, chained against the wall, had wide, dulling blue eyes. Blood began to pool on the upper-left side of his chest, seeping through his shirt. He gasped, before coughing up red, watching it fall to the floor, making dark brown impressions on the dirt floor. He crumpled, allowing the chains around his wrists to keep him from falling._

_Riku stared at group of men, without taking his eyes off them, he dropped the gun, using his new free hand to grip the back of Sora's hair and pull his head back slightly, leaving his neck wide open._

_He grinned ferilly,_

_**"One down. One to go." **__Without another word, he sliced the blade across the hollow of the boy's throat._

_Blood trickled from the large cut. Choking noises coming from Sora, trying desperately to breathe. His eyes wide with fear, watering up from tears; oh, he didn't want to die. Yet there was so much blood, too much._

_He was dying. They were __**both **__dying._

_Cloud didn't notice what Zack was doing, and jumped when he heard the:_

_**Bang!**_

_He looked to Riku, who growled, holding his right shoulder, where the bullet had knicked him. _

_**"That wasn't very nice." **__The angry teacher made clock-ticking noises with his tongue, hopping off the bed and leaning against the wall, arms crossed._

"Cloud?" He snapped to reality.

"Yeah?" The woman nodded,

"Go see Roxas." Cloud nodded, taking a deep breath, and standing up.

Aeris led the way out, but before leaving, the blond called to his child,

"See you tomorrow, Sora."

He closed the door.

Cloud continued his way through the hospital, hands shoved in his jeans pockets. Somewhere along the way, Aerith had left him alone.

The doorway appeared in front of him much quicker than he thought. The plastic box beside the door read, a small card was underneath of it:

_**Room 013 **_

_**Roxas Hikaru**_

The father took a deep breath, placing his hand of the silver handle and pulling.

_Click._

The door wouldn't budge, the lock ground against the latch. He tugged on it again.

_Click._

Nothing.

He frowned, glancing around the halls until an insanely red head of hair bobbed down the hallway.

"Dr. Asuma!" The man looked directly at Cloud. He walked to him slowly, smiling softly

"Mr. Hikaru? How may I help you?" The blond tilted his head,

"There seems to be a problem with my son's door. It's locked." Axel shook his head,

"No Sir. There is no problem there. Roxas...well, he woke up, and had an episode earlier today. He was putting his own life in danger, and I was forced to put him in restraints. And I'm giving him a day of solitude to calm down." Cloud arched an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?" Axel gave him a serious, bored expression,

"Roxas may be having difficulties adjusting to everything after all that he's been through. That isn't hard to understand. I want to- I _will _demand he get a psychologic evaluation. If need may be, he may have to spend some time in rehab. If the worst comes, there's always The Hollow Bastion Insti-"

"Wait a second! You're saying my son is insane?"

Mr. Asuma rolled his eyes,

"Not too hard to get..." He murmured under his breath.

"Look, Cloud. Your son needs help. He's having issues. I'm going to make him take a test. And, if you would've let me finish, I would've said that the Hollow Bastion psychiatric hospital can help him deal with these problems, assuming he fails the test. Got it?" Cloud glared at the doctor.

"No, this has to be a mistake!" Axel shrugged, turning and saying,

"Good Bye, Mr. Hikaru."

And walked away, leaving Cloud in the hallway, broken.

* * *

His blue eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times, before staying open.

He was back in the white the hospital room, that he had woken up in before. The breathing mask in place, the beeping noise of the machine next to him, everything was the same. Trying to get a little comfortable, Roxas noted he couldn't move his arms.

Glancing down, he saw his wrists were tied, latched, and secured to the safety bars of the hospital bed. Trying to yank on them, the feeling of anxiety overcame him.

"Hello?" He called out loudly, noting the muffled effect the mask made over his face. A jingling noise came from the direction of the door, and he looked up to see it open.

The red-headed man. Roxas glared for a split second, before calling to the doctor,

"Hey! Mr.-what's your name. Why are there-" The man held his index finger up.

"I know, it must be confusing to wake up like this. But I must ask you, do you remember anything before you fell asleep?" Roxas thought back...and then...

The thoughts rushed to his head, getting shot, waking up, Riku...

Nodding fervently, he answered,

"Yeah! There was a guy here! His name's Riku and-" Axel shook his head,

"No Roxas. The man you call Riku was _not _here." He sighed, "You were having hallucinations, and will be in for a psych evaluation tomorrow, the day after at most." The smaller teen shook his head,

" What? No! I'm _not _crazy!"

"I never said you were, Roxas. We just need to be sure that you're okay-"

"I'm perfectly fine! You don't even know who Riku is, do you? You have no idea what's happened!" Asuma shook his head,

"You're wrong again..." The larger man was at Roxas ear, whispering, while moving the mask so his mouth wouldn't be covered, "You see Roxas, I know _exactly _who Riku Utada is. I saw him just the other day. Yesterday. He told me to give you this."

The redhead pressed their mouths together, earning a shocked gasp from him. He squirmed from underneath the doctor, pulling at the restraints over his wrists desperately, making small noises to breathe. Axel pulled away, licking his upper lip once, then pulled the mask back to its original position.

"He said to tell you he's going to come back. For you, and for Sora. And he said he won't leave the job half done this time. You will be his, and there'll be no stopping it this time. Assuming your brother ever wakes up." Roxas' eyes widened,

"No! _No!_" He shouted the words, squirming and fighting the restraints.

Dr. Asuma laughed, stepping away from the bed. He opened the door, and before leaving, said,

"He said he'll be coming _very _soon."

Turning the key, he slammed the door, locking it as he walked down the hallway, leaving the blond trapped inside the empty hospital room.

* * *

**Hoorah!**

**Doctor's Orders will be the next to be edited. So that may be down a little bit, but I will try to update at the least once a week. Thank you all very much for your support, and I'd really LOVE to know what you think of this story.**

**So if you haven't, review and let me know. Thanks!**

**-D**


End file.
